I'll Be: A James and Lily Story
by The-Shy-Quiet-One
Summary: Just a short little one shot to the song I'll Be that I had the urge to write. R&R please!


I love this freaking song and James and Lily stuff, so yeah.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is god and I am merely just a gfollower of her great ways.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_I'll Be._**

**_A Story of James and Lily_**

**Song by Edwin McCain**

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Eleven year old James Potter wandered along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express for the very first time in his life. The train had been moving along for a good two hours or so, and the boy had decided that he might as well explore it a bit and possibly meet some people. He grinned spotting a group of first year girls, chattering away in one of the compartments. He knocked and entered without being asked. Smiling at them all her stated clearly, and in a very friendly manner. "Hi! I'm James Potter." The girls stared at him before one, a girl with deep red hair that fell acrossed her forehead, getting in the way of her eyes slightly, arose from her seat and stuck out her hand in greeting. She was the smallest of them all. James couldn't help but smile at her, taking her hand. His hazel eyes met her's and he just stood there, mouth slightly agape, staring into those eyes. Emerald green. The same color as the mountains through the window behind her. The most gorgeous set of peepers he'd ever seen in his entire life. He gulped, blinking, before he came back to his senses and started shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Lily Evans."

_And tell me_

_That we belong together_

_Dress it out_

_With the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache_

_That hang from above._

"You know you want to!"

"I told you Potter! No! We're thirteen! We're too young!"

"But we were friends Evans! Remember? First year?"

"And you ruined it with your pranking me!"

"Go out with me?"

"No!"

"Please Evans?"

"No! Get away from me!" Lily stomped and turned on her heal, her red hair swinging behind her, emerald eyes blazing with fury. It was the tenth time in the past two days alone that James had asked her to go out with him. He just wouldn't get it through his thick head that she wasn't ready for that, nor did she like him in that way. They were only thirteen for Merlin's sake! Yes, some of their peers did it, but not her. Hell, she was only thirteen and five days old, it wasn't her fault she still felt twelve. She was getting very close to hitting James though, and she'd never hit anyone before, only her sister, and Petty right deserved it most times.

"Evans!" James went after her. "C'mon Evans! It'll be fun! You know you want too! Any other girl in your position would be in heaven!"

Lily turned back around to face him and… SMACK! "I told you no! No means no! Get over it Potter!" James frowned as she walked away, his heart tearing from inside.

_I'll be_

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Love suicide_

_And I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life_

Lily's face was bright red as she yelled, her beautiful eyes watering, all the current occupants of the Three Broomsticks watching. "You told me you were sick and had to go the Hospital Wing! So I come alone and find you with… with her!"

"Lily! It's not like that, honest! I love you darling, I do! Heather was just helping me find you a Christmas gift…"

"Oh? Is that why your tongue was down her throat! I've had it Samuel! We're through!" Lily reached up, grabbing the lily shaped pendant on the necklace he'd given her for her fifteenth birthday and tearing it from her neck before chucking it at him. She then marched out of the pub, leaving her hat, scarf, gloves, and cloak at the table she'd been sitting at with her friend before she'd spotted Samuel making out with Heather in one of the darker corners. She walked along the cold, chilly, snowy road, snowflakes falling down all around her. She walked all the way back to the school grounds where she found herself flopping down on the cold, hard, snowy ground under her favorite willow tree.

James had been following her, having seen the fight in Three Broomsticks. He frowned at the blueness of her lips and fingers, before deciding on something. He sat down right next to her, took off his cloak, draped it over her shoulders and then wrapped his arms around her. Lily didn't seem to care; she just buried her face against his shoulder and sobbed her eyes out, letting him comfort her by rocking her back and forth and shushing her.

_And rain falls_

_Angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive_

_Not dead_

_And tell me_

_That we belong together_

_Dress it out_

_With the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache_

_That hang from above_

"I'm really glad you agreed to come Lils." James smiled at her, his hazel eyes shining as he tucked her into bed before climbing in and snuggling down beside her. They rolled over to face each other, both smiling. They had both graduated from school less than a month ago, and both were already doing exceptionally well.

"I'm glad too." The roof of James's new apartment patter with the rain that had been falling down endlessly in buckets all day. It was a nice sound to hear, it lulled them both as they yawned and cuddled together, ready for sleep.

"Lily?" Lily turned to look at him, his head reading on the crook of her neck, his arm hugging her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Lily stared at him, eyes wide. She blinked in shock. "Oh bloody hell, I mean… I'm sorry Lily… Lily? Say something? Oh Merlin, please don't be pissed at-" James was cut off by her lips finding his with a very quick, soft peck.

"I love you too, James Potter."

_I'll be_

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Love suicide_

_And I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life._

"Lily! What's wrong!" James had opened his apartment door to have his girlfriend fall fore ward into his arms, bawling her eyes out. He hugged her close, dragging her along inside. He brought her over to the couch, laying her down against it. "Lily?"

"He... he killed them! Mum…. Dad… They're gone! Murdered. The house is nothing but a pile of black ruins, and… and… they're so charred and burnt up they can barely be recognized! People say they saw people in black with white masks… they had to've been Death Eaters!" Lily broke down again, hugging onto her boyfriend tightly.

"Oh Lily! I'm so sorry!" James held her tight, rocking her back and forth, whipping her tears and planting kisses on her forehead every so often, just letting her cry.

"I'm sorry too James… I… I… I can't be with you anymore."

"What? Why?" James pulled away, looking at her, stunned.

"If… they might kill you too. I would never be able to… it'd be…"

"But Lily... I… I love you."

"And I you. And that's why I can't stay, or be with you any longer, it's too dangerous." Lily rose from the couch and bawling, stormed out of the apartment. She was out of sight, and had disapparated by the time James had gotten to the door.

_And I dropped out_

_I burned up_

_I fought my way back from_

_The dead_

_I tuned in_

_I turned on_

_Remembered the things that you_

_said._

It had been two months. Two long, hard, months since she had said she couldn't be with him anymore, and James was taking it ever so hard. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't even manage to speak without thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, her smell, everything about her. If he saw a woman with red hair he'd freak. If he saw something the color of her eyes, he drew near to tears. If he smelt her perfume, it just about killed him inside. He couldn't take it. He was on the verge of actually killing himself.

It was midnight. The noose was hanging from the most desolate looking tree in the park by his apartment. He'd have used his wand, but felt this would be more painful, last longer. He climbed up on the stool he's brought with him, and took the noose around his neck. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and … I love you too, James Potter. Her voice. He heard her voice. She was nowhere around, but her words… the same ones she had murmured before they had fallen asleep two years ago… James realized at that moment, he wasn't really ready to die. He had to see her again, one last time before he really did kill himself. He climbed off the stool, throwing off the noose and ran the five blocks to his beloved's flat. He pounded on her door, desperate to see her, to hear her voice coming from her actual lips instead of just his memory.

Lily opened the door in a sleepy state of shock, only to be more shocked when she was engulfed in a pair of shaking, but very familiar arms.

"Tell me you love me Lily."

"James?"

"Lily."

"I love you."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Marry me Lily?"

"James!" Lily stared at him. "James, are you feeling alright? It's the middle of the night! And you just…" She watched as James let go of her and got down on one knee.

"Marry me."

"But James, if Voldemort…"

"Merlin! I love you Lily Evans! I would die for you! I don't care about Voldemort! Marry me! "

"But James…"

"Marry me Lily Evans! I love you! More than the sky, the moon, Quidditch, anything, and everything! Marry me!

"Alright… alright… I'll marry you. Calm down."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Not just because I'm freaking out and making an utter fool of myself here?"

"Of course not. I love you too, James Potter. I'll marry you."

And I'll be 

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Love suicide_

_And I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life_

James looked down at his new son, a smile wider than all the oceans put together upon his face. He held the boy to him gently and bent down, kissing his sweaty, panting, and ever so tired wife's forehead. "You did it Lils. We have a baby boy, a son."

"A son." Lily breathed heavily, closing her eyes and then opening them again, reaching her arms out for the baby. James handed him to her, and she held him close, running a hand down along his hair. He had a good deal of it for only being a few minutes old. It was black. Jet black. Like James's. "What color do you think his eyes'll be James?"

"I hope your's Lily. Wouldn't that be wonderfully handsome? My hair with your eyes?"

"That… would be amazing. But I wouldn't mind the least if he looked every bit like you and nothing like me. He'd be ever so handsome."

"I would. I'd much rather prefer he look like you."

"Oh James."

"Just because I love you more than myself Lily Potter doesn't mean…"

"I know... I know… I love you too you nutter."

"What shall we name him?"

"Harry James."

"Harry James Potter. Yes, yes I like it! Perfect. All right Harry, come to Daddy, let's let Mum rest a bit. You put her through quite an ordeal today." James took Harry up again, hugging him before kissing his forehead, then his wife's, proud of himself for having gone wandering the Hogwarts Express nine years ago.

_The greatest fan of your life._

* * *

Yay! It makes me happy. So, see that little button down there? Yeah, push it and tell me what you think? Please? I'd really apprieciate it. 

Laters,

S.Q.O


End file.
